


Presumption

by peppermintquartz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is an omega who thinks it's time to let Will know Hannibal's intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumption

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written omega!verse but I have a need for an omega!Hannibal ficlet. This was posted on Tumblr but let's keep a copy here regardless.  
> In this one, Will's encephalitis is cured because Hannibal insisted on a brain scan.

Hannibal neatens his tie and smooths it down the length of his torso. Today’s suit is in wineberry with a grey windowpane check, something that will subtly broaden his frame. The olive double-breasted shawl collar vest adds some bulk to his waist.

His physique has been hard won from the limitations of genetics, yet the leanness of his gender persists. While he isn’t ashamed of being an omega, many alphas respond better to size, and won’t attempt to intimidate him if he seems physically larger.

He leaves his scent alone. There is no alpha alive who can make him cower, so he has no fear that they identify him as an omega. Besides, there is only one alpha with an appointment today.

*****

Will Graham turns up exactly on time.

“Will, please, come in.” Hannibal steps aside, and breathes in the appalling aftershave that doesn’t quite hide the  _alpha_  beneath it. It is intoxicating.

A casual glance may lead some to cast Will as the omega and Hannibal as the alpha, Will being wiry and slender, with wide blue eyes, and draped in soft flannel most of the time. Yet, for all his empathy, the man is an alpha all the way into his bones. He is deeply protective over the weak and over his personal space, he enjoys meeting seemingly-impossible challenges, he has an incredible sense of self that resists erosion.

Will Graham is an alpha that Hannibal respects, and, with his encephalitis treated, one that Hannibal wants.

“You’re approaching your heat,” Will says as he passes to tug off his coat. Then he realizes the personal nature of what he’s said, and takes off his glasses to wipe the lenses. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to, um. It’s just… Um. Sorry.”

Hannibal likes Will enough to let the rudeness slide. Besides, this has been Hannibal’s intention all along. He has to change the tone of their conversation, however. An apologetic Will may be very appealing. That is not the Will he wants to see tonight.

The psychiatrist inclines his head slightly – just enough to show acquiescence, not enough to indicate submission – and says, “I know. I find it liberating not to mask it. If I use an artificial masking scent, the olfactory overload often gives me a headache.”

Will wrinkles his nose in sympathy. “You should’ve said. I’d have come in without the aftershave.”

“I wouldn’t presume to tell you what to do.” The older man puts just enough compliance in his words for Will’s ears to prick up, figuratively.

The profiler tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t presume?”

“No,” says Hannibal quietly. “I wouldn’t.”

“This from the doctor who stood up to the pure alpha Jack Crawford for me to take extended leave and forced me to get a brain scan?”

"Yes." Hannibal raises his eyebrows. “Your point being…?”

To Hannibal’s delight, Will slowly moves closer, and suddenly there is a predatory gait to his stride. “My point being… I  _think_  you are playing a game right now, with me.”

“Am I?” Hannibal’s tone makes his word neither question nor statement.

“Are you trying to get me to  _court_  you?” Will asks, almost in Hannibal’s personal space. The scent of alpha pheromones is starting to overpower that dismal aftershave.

Hannibal’s amusement grows. “Why would you think that?”

“Do you really want me to empathize with you right now?”

“You claim that you can empathize with anyone,” says Hannibal. His lips twitch in amused challenge. “Yet you choose to empathize with the worst of humanity, and often those are alphas and strong betas. I do wonder…”

Will places a finger on the psychiatrist’s lips. There is a definite smirk in the young man’s voice. “You wonder if I can read how you don’t wish to submit to another. If I can imagine having to overcome every single stereotype about omegas, and yet not developing a sense of shame about being an omega. If I enjoy being able to stand up and  _dominate_  a room of alphas in law enforcement.”

Hannibal waits. The air between them feels charged.  _  
_

The younger man makes it a point to look in Hannibal’s eyes. There is no aversion, no shying away. Purely _alpha_. “The answer to that is…  _Yes._ ”

Hannibal’s slow lick of his lips is entirely intentional, as is the split-second contact between the tip of his tongue and Will’s finger. Even from that minute contact, Hannibal can tell that Will tastes divine. The profiler’s eyes visibly darkens and his mouth parts. 

“No,” says Hannibal abruptly. His tone is ice cold. “Not yet.”

Will blinks, and blinks again, before he steps back, out of Hannibal’s personal space. He exhales heavily through his nose and there is a hint of a smile around his eyes, almost Hannibal-like in its subtlety. “Now  _that’s_  the Dr Lecter I know. And respect.”

In that short statement is a whole encyclopedia of words that isn’t said but communicated nonetheless. Hannibal appreciates it, and congratulates himself on an alpha well-chosen.

The older man breathes out and says calmly,“Good. Take a seat, Will. I think we have a lot to talk about before next week.”

“Same time, same place?” Will asks, taking his usual chair.

“I’d much rather you come to my home,” says Hannibal. “Please leave off that horrible aftershave, though. My senses will be far more… sensitive.”

Will’s lips part again, just for a breath, and then he grins. For a moment he looks happy. “I suppose I will be sending an array of courting gifts between now and then.”

“You’re the alpha, Will.” Hannibal tilts his head, just the slightest hint of submission. “I wouldn’t presume.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I have no intention of delving into omegaverse - it's not really my kink, though there are lots of awesome writers who writes omegaverse Hannigram.


End file.
